Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems in which golfers keep their scores using a mobile or portable computing device that is handheld or integrated into or attached to a golf car and/or which provides advertisements to golfers through such computing device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a comprehensive golf scoring, marketing and reporting system and method in which golf scores and/or other information (e.g., information pertaining to selected advertisements) are automatically reported and/or communicated to a golfer upon completion of or during a round of golf.
Description of Related Art
Systems that employ computers on a golf car are well known. The first such system to employ the use of a computer, with a monitor or screen, on a golf car is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,430 (“the '430 Patent”) issued to Bonito, et al. In accordance with that system, golfers record their scores during play using the computer and then store their scores on a removable memory device, such as a floppy disk, CD-ROM, “JUMPDRIVE”, memory stick or other portable memory device, installed in the computer. The portable storage device can then be removed and transferred to the golfer's own personal computer. Additionally, the system disclosed in the '430 Patent provides the golfer information relating to hole location and distance using the Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) system, triangulation or other known distance determining algorithms.
Other computer-based golf car systems provide advertising to golfers during play. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0228547 A1. This publication describes a GPS system for use by golfers in their golf cars. The system supplies useful yardage information to the golfer without the need for frequent manual maintenance by the golf course. The system also includes an advertising medium for reaching golfers at the golf course. The publication further discloses a business method related to providing the GPS system to golf courses to benefit those courses by permitting them to obtain the system at no cost and potentially at a financial gain, and also permits them to obtain updated and improved golf cars at a substantial discount. Golf courses also benefit because of faster resultant play by golfers on the course, thus permitting the course operators to consider offering more tee times.
Another computer-based golf car system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,431. This patent discloses a player position determining and course management system employing GPS antennas/receivers, computers and monitors mounted to golf cars (or handheld units). The system includes a variety of features, including (i) display of golf course and hole features on the monitor; (ii) determination and display of the position location of golf cars in real time, displayed both in the golf car and at a central location (e.g., clubhouse); (iii) transmission and reception of information between a base station and the golf cars; (iv) a method for mapping the perimeter of the holes and of features within the holes (e.g., greens and hazards); (v) use of error correction to correct errors in the actual GPS coordinates received from GPS satellites; (vi) determination of distance from a ball/car location to the green, the pin or any other location on the hole; (vii) the monitoring of the pace of play; (vii) advertising on the golf car monitor with revenue enhancement to the golf course; (ix) tracking of each shot on a map of the course; (x) use of repeaters with directional antennas to overcome obstacles/topography; (xi) advertising on the golf car monitor triggered by entry into a “survey zone” (e.g., an area around the green or tee box) by the golf car; and (xii) furnishing of a golfer's stats for a round to the golfer in hard copy or on disc (e.g., manually or automatically as player drives car away from 18th green (i.e., out of the 18th green's “survey zone”)).
A further computer-based golf car system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,093. This patent is directed to a system and method for determining the approximate distance between a golf ball and a golf hole on the green using GPS. The system employs monitors on each golf car, which display an image of the golf hole being played and show the locations of the golf car on the hole, the cup on the green, and the distance between the golf car and the cup. The position of the golf car is error corrected to account for data degradation and other inaccuracies present within the GPS data transmissions.
A further computer-based golf car system is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2004/0196181 A1. This publication discloses a method, apparatus and system for displaying messages to golfers on a golf course, including advertising messages. The system employs GPS receivers associated with each golf car (or handheld unit), as well as showing distance to pin or other features on the golf hole.
Another computer-based golf car system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,680. This patent is directed to a system and apparatus for tracking location and distance on a golf course, recording golfer performance statistics, receiving notification via a pager, and playing infomercials during the course of a golf game. The apparatus includes a touch screen display. The infomercials are provided to entertain and educate the golfers, while generating supplemental advertising revenue for the course operators.
While the foregoing systems provide a variety of independent and integrated features associated with a game of golf, none of the aforementioned systems provide an automatic reporting mechanism to provide the golfer feedback relating to his round of golf, without requiring the golfer to physically transfer the information by carrying a portable memory device or other tangible item (e.g., a piece of paper bearing the golf scores). Further, none of the prior art systems include electronic submission of golf scores in accordance with U.S. Golf Association (USGA) rules, which require the attestation of a player's score by another player in the group. Still further, none of the prior art systems provide a password-accessible portal for use by golfers at which the golfers can retrieve information pertaining to various rounds of golf played at courses employing mobile computer generated scoring and advertising, as well as optionally select for presentation and otherwise customize the arrangement of certain information on the mobile golf car display. Still further, none of the prior art systems provide automatic email reporting of electronically generated golf scores, as well as optionally supplying information related to advertisements or other information for which the golfer has, or has shown, interest.